


Shlunkaversary

by CyborgWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Fisting, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Hunk just wanted to have a nice anniversary dinner with Lance and Shiro but his boyfriends are nasty hoes so he needs to teach them a lesson. It works out.





	Shlunkaversary

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr request

 

Hunk doesn’t realize what his boyfriends are up to until he looks up from his food to find Lance has disappeared. They’re in a fancy alien restaurant for their second anniversary. It’s very special for them. Or at least, it will be.

“Did he go to the bathroom?” He asks Shiro. But the other man is biting his lip, and shaking his head ‘no’.

He’s gripping the edge of the table. Hard.

“Kashi… are you okay?”

He puts a hand on Shiro’s thigh and Shiro’s hand flies over his, holding it there.

“I’m- I’m great,” he pants.

“Are you sure?”

That’s when Hunk feels it.

A hand undoing his fly.

He yelps, grabbing the tan hand and recognizing the soft, slim fingers.

“Lance.”

He hears a hum from under the table and a muffled slurp that makes Shiro clench his eyes shut as Lance swallows him down, unable to verbally respond to Hunk with Shiro’s cock in his mouth.

Hunk thinks this is a bad idea but he lets Lance finish taking his cock out.

Lance’s cock twitches at the sight of Hunk’s thick cock. He pulls off of Shiro, licking his lips.

Shiro whines low when the wet warmth of Lance’s mouth leaves his cock, only slightly soothed when skilled fingers take it’s place to stroke him.

Hunk’s thighs quiver when he feels hot breath ghosting over the head of his cock, already growing hard with anticipation. Lance licks him teasingly, causing Hunk to reach down and thread his fingers in Lance’s hair. Lance loves it when Hunk takes what he wants so he does, pushing Lance’s face down until he has no choice but to take Hunk in his mouth.

“You guys are something else,” Hunk hisses, leaning back when Lance’s tongue swirls around him. He pushed Lance’s head back down until he hears a gag before pulling him back up, punishment for being so reckless in public. “You’re both gonna get it later.”

Shiro barely hears him, shoving a fist into his mouth as he comes, spilling into Lance’s hand. Shiro passes Lance the napkin under the table though Lance winds up licking it clean anyway.

Hunk fucks Lance’s face faster, thrusting up a bit and keeping an eye on their surroundings, chasing his orgasm..

He shoves a piece of food in his mouth as he comes, groaning loud enough to draw attention.

“It’s so good,” he says to a waiter who smiles happily, oblivious to what’s happened under the table. He holds Lance there, making him swallow as much as he can. He can feel some if it spilling out but Lance licks it off.

He makes sure the coast is clear before pulling Lance out by the hair, something he knows Lance likes, the kinky little shit.

“Go to the bathroom and take Shiro with you. I’ll be there shortly.”

He takes a deep breath as the two of them leave and finishes his wine. He’s gonna need it.

When he walks into the bathroom it looks empty. The door slams shut behind him and he turns to find Lance locking the door.

Shiro is sitting on the counter already stroking himself hard again.

“Shiro bend over the counter."

"But-”

“Now.”

Shiro obeys, his ass out as Hunk eyes him hungrily. He makes his way to him, heavy hands spreading his ass cheeks wide to expose his hole. He kneels down, mouth inches from his entrance.

Shiro scrambles for purchase when he feels Hunk’s tongue lapping and probing, moaning when his thumb joins to circle his rim.

“Oh god.”

He hasn’t forgotten about Lance, though.

“Lance, sit up here and stretch yourself for me.”

Lance does so, happily. He strips slowly, giving Hunk a show that he can see in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, sauntering over and hopping onto the counter, spreading his legs wide. He has a tube of lube in his hand.

Of course he does.

He runs his hands over his body, looking at both of them with hooded eyes and slicking his fingers up. He moans when the first one slides in. Precious Hunk…. Lance had prepped himself before dinner.

Hello, it’s Lance.

But he wanted to give him a show. Hunk wanted a show. So that’s what he’d get. He turned over, showing them his ass and reaching between his legs to put two fingers in. Shiro moaned at the sight, Hunk’s own fingers working and stretching his hole. He tried to watch Lance. He really did. But his eyes screwed shut, Hunk stretching his ass with two fingers and plunging his tongue inside.

“Ah!”

He got a smack to the ass in response. And then another. And another…

He barely registered the third and fourth finger that were added with Hunk spanking his ass until it was red and numb.

Was that… his thumb. They’d never…

“Hunk, what are- OH!”

Hunk has somehow fit a square into a circle because his hand was inside Shiro. Shiro had never been stretched so wide before.

Lance stopped fingering himself to look over his shoulder at them.

“Oh,” he breathed. That was beautiful.

Shiro sobbed when Hunk’s knuckles reached deep inside of him, touching his prostate and making Shiro arch his back.

Hunks arm was so big, though. He only made it to a third of his forearm before pulling back, not wanting to hurt Shiro. He fisted him slow at first until he could feel Shiro fucking back onto his arm and he took that as the go ahead to go a little harder.

Shiro came, letting out a choked scream and collapsing into the counter, trying to catch his breath as his cum spilled onto the floor

Hunk turned Shiro over and pushed him back until his sweat-slicked back touched the Mirror. There was enough room for Lance to sit between Shiro’s legs, which he did after Hunk told him to.

“Shiro, hold him.”

Lance giggled as he was pulled to Shiro, his back pressed against the black paladin’s chest

Shiro moaned pitifully, Lance’s back rubbing against his still sensitive cock.

Hunk pushed Lance’s legs apart with little resistance. Lance was eager and ready for him. He took the lube from Lance and slicked up his cock, lining it up with Lance’s hole and plunging in until his hips met Lance’s ass.

Lance’s scream echoed through the bathroom.

It hurt so good.

“What if someone saw you earlier, huh?” Hunk growls in his ear, grinding his hips.

“But they didn’t!”

He pulls out, barely leaving the tip in.

“Not. The. Point.”

Another hard thrust.

Lance’s arms wrap around him and long nails scratch Hunk’s back, moaning loud, as he sets a bruising pace.

Shiro is still holding Lance tight, his cock stirring yet again at the friction of Lance sliding up and down his body, helpless to do much else with Hunk driving into him

“Hu-Hunk I’m…”

“Come.”

Lance does, arching his back and giving a final grind into Shiro.

They’re not done yet.

Hunk pulls out picks him up, turning him over and grabbing his slim hips.

“Make Shiro come.”

Then he’s re-entering Lance, watching his own cock fuck in and out of his tight ass.

Lance has Shiro in his mouth for the second time. It doesn’t take Shiro long to come for the third time that night, spilling into Lance’s mouth and slumping against the mirror, spent.

Lance whines at the overstimulation but Hunk keeps going.

Lance feels his dick twitch again, dripping slightly when Hunk finally comes, filling him up.

The bathroom is filled with a chorus of heavy breathing and the smell of sex.

“Happy anniversary,” Shiro mumbles weakly. Lance laughs, Hunk shaking his head fondly at the two of them.

“Yeah.”


End file.
